Sick Love
by Oh-MinMin
Summary: Hinata tahu bahwa semuanya tidak akan berjalan mulus sesuai dengan yang diharapkannya. Kehidupannya, Cintanya, semuanya terenggut. Hanya karena seorang Uchiha, segalanya berubah.
1. Chapter 1

.

.

 **Sick Love** **Oh-MinMin**

.

.

Untuk kesekian kalinya pria itu menatap nanar pada gadis di depannya. Seolah tak ada kehidupan—gadis itu layaknya boneka manis yang terpampang apik di kursi rodanya yang menghadap pada jendela besar yang menghubungkannya langsung pada taman belakang di gedung besar tua itu.

Ini sudah terlampau lama—bahkan sangat, yang mampu membuat batinnya tertekan dengan hujaman rasa sakit yang tak dapat ia enyahkan. Segala cara sudah ia lakukan, namun hasilnya tetap nihil. Ia berusaha bersabar dan percaya bahwa gadisnya akan kembali seperti sedia kala dahulu, tapi kenyataan yang ia terima jauh dari harapan.

Bertekuk lutut pria itu lakukan. _Ah_ —mungkin tidak...

Pria itu terlalu lelah. Dan ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Sekujur tubuhnya mulai mati rasa—seakan ikut terseret dalam dunia kehampaan gadis itu. Dengan menitiskan bulir-bulir air mata yang tidak pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya mengingat sifat arogan dan angkuhnya yang sangat melekat pada dirinya.

Kedua tangannya yang besar mulai menyentuh lembut tangan kiri gadis itu dengan menyandarkan keningnya yang diikuti isakan kecil yang bahkan hampir tak terdengar oleh telinga.

"Hinata..."

Dengan keadaan frustasi yang semakin meredamkan suara beratnya—

"Aku mohon... kembalilah..."

—Pria itu memohon yang kali ini dengan penyesalan yang sangat.

"Aku mohon, Hinata... maafkan aku..."

.

.

 _Ne, Sasuke-kun... bagaimana aku dapat menghilangkan rasa sakit ini setelah apa yang kau lakukan padaku?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **~...~**

Gadis itu mendongakkan kepalanya keatas—menatap pada awan gelap diatas sana dengan hujan deras yang mengguyur kota kelahirannya. Niatnya ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar setelah tiba di Konoha, tapi dipertengahan jalan gadis itu malah terjebak dengan derasnya hujan yang dengan perasaan enggan dan terpaksa gadis itu menepih di sebuah kedai minuman kecil.

Beberapa bagian rambutnya sedikit basah yang menghasilkan getaran kecil pada tubuhnya. Inginnya ia memasuki kedai itu dan membeli minuman panas yang tersaji disana—namun ia urung, mengingat para pelanggan di kedai tersebut kebanyakan dari kaum lelaki. Dan kebiasaan yang tak dapat ia hilangkan dari dulu sampai sekarang adalah ketakutan, jantungan, gagap ketika dirinya berhadapan langsung dengan seorang pria.

Berusaha untuk menghilangkan kebiasaan buruknya itu sudah ia lakukan, namun gagal. Yang alhasil ia menyerah untuk memaksakan dirinya berhadapan dengan lelaki. Terkecuali dengan ayahnya—tentunya, kakak sepupu laki-lakinya, Kiba dan Shino—teman sepermainannya selama ia di kota Sunagakure.

Hinata—gadis itu—mulai menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan rasa dingin yang menusuk—efek terkena beberapa tetes hujan dan kondisi tubuhnya yang kurang baik beberapa hari ini. Ditambah dengan kepalanya yang mulai berdenyut kuat yang membuatnya semakin tidak tahan untuk berdiri terlalu lama.

Inginnya ia segera menerobos pasukan hujan yang mengguyur kota tersebut, namun ia urung—mengingat besok adalah hari pertama ia memasuki sekolah barunya di kota ini. Walau harus sebagai siswi pindahan di tahun terakhirnya di sekolah menengah atas.

 _Yah_ —semenjak kepergian ibunya beberapa bulan yang lalu, ayahnya memutuskan untuk pindah tugas ke kampung halaman mereka yang tentunya segera mendapatkan izin dari atasan sang ayahnya. Hinata beserta adik perempuan satu-satunya yang mendengar hal itu sedikit kaget sekaligus senang, karena dengan hal itu mereka dapat menghilangkan sedikit kenangan pahit yang mereka alami semenjak kepergian ibu mereka tercinta. Dan dengan itu, Hinata dan adiknya berharap banyak agar ayah mereka tidak terus-terusan terlarut dalam duka yang berkepanjangan. Walau mereka sendiri juga mengalami hal yang sama.

Awalnya Hinata berniat untuk tetap tinggal di Sunagakure selama ia menuntaskan tahun terakhirnya di sekolah menengah atas, tapi ia urung mengingat itu hanya akan semakin menjadi beban tanggungan bagi ayah beserta adiknya. Alhasil ia memilih untuk mengikuti rencana yang sudah disusun rapi nan apik oleh ayahnya.

"Terima kasih atas kunjungannya."

Hinata sedikit tersentak kala suara wanita sang penjaga kedai terdengar oleh telinganya dengan diikuti seorang pria jangkung yang keluar dari kedai tersebut dengan senyuman yang masih terpatri di wajah pria itu. Lantas Hinata sedikit menggeserkan tubuhnya kesamping kiri dengan harapan eksistensinya tidak diketahui oleh pria bersurai kuning disebelahnya.

" _Ha~_ Sepertinya akan memakan waktu yang lama..." pria itu bergumam dengan suara yang masih bisa dijangkau oleh telinga.

Hinata memilih diam dan berpura-pura untuk tidak mendengar ataupun tidak peduli dengan kegiatan pria disebelahnya. Walau begitu, hati kecilnya menyuruh untuk memperhatikan pria itu yang kini tengah menjulurkan tangannya ke depan dengan membiarkan hujan membasahi seluruh telapak tangan kanannya.

Namun, hal itu justru ia sesali kala pria itu memalingkan wajahnya dengan senyuman manis yang terpatri di wajah tampan pria itu.

" _Ne_ ~ nona muda, bukankah aku benar?"

Hinata memalingkan wajahnya ke kiri untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mulai memerah karena menahan malu yang sangat.

Kepergok memandangi seorang pria bukanlah hal yang bagus!

" _Hahaha_..."

Laki-laki itu tertawa—yang bahkan tawanya mengundang jantung Hinata untuk bertalu-talu semakin kencang. Bukannya marah atau kesal dan sebagainya, gadis itu malah merasakan perasaan aneh yang tidak diketahuinya dengan pria asing disebelahnya.

" _Ah_ —maaf! Aku tidak bermaksud mempermainkanmu!" pria bersurai kuning itu mulai panik kala disadarinya dirinya kini mulai bersikap lancang kepada gadis muda disebelahnya. Hinata sendiri memilih untuk tetap pada posisinya sebelumnya, berusaha untuk menghilangkan degup jantungnya yang aneh menurutnya.

Hening sesaat. Sebelum pria itu mengutarakan maksudnya—pria itu sedikit memijit tengkuknya.

"Ini."

Hinata melirik pada benda panjang yang kini terulur dihadapannya. Dengan perlahan Hinata memalingkan wajahnya pada pria bersurai kuning disebelahnya.

"Pakailah. Kau akan sakit jika menunggu disini terlalu lama."

Hinata hanya terdiam dengan waktu yang cukup lama. Yang tentunya dengan keadaan yang tidak ia mengerti.

Dengan pria bersurai kuning, dengan payungnya yang kini ia gunakan dan jaket birunya yang kini ia kenakan. Di bawah derasnya hujan yang mengguyuri kota ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...

..

.

.

..

...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Masih dalam keadaan yang sedikit tegang, gadis itu menunggu wanita bersurai kuning pucat didepannya yang sedang duduk dikursi kerjanya untuk intruksi lebih lanjut. Sementara itu, kedua tangannya sedari tadi terus memainkan ujung roknya dengan meremas-remas sedikit yang meninggalkan kerutan kusut yang kasat mata.

"Jadi, kau yang bernama Hyuuga Hinata?"

"Y-ya."

Dengan segera gadis itu memperbaiki posisinya kala wanita itu yang menjabat sebagai kepala sekolahnya mulai menatapnya lebih tajam.

"Baiklah. Naruto! Masuklah."

 _Kriieett~_

Terdengar suara pintu di ruangan kepala sekolah itu terbuka dengan menampilkan sosok pria jangkung dengan surai kuningnya.

Tunggu! Surai kuning~?!

"Mulai hari ini Hyuuga Hinata akan menjadi muridmu di dalam kelasmu sekarang. Hyuuga- _san_ , ini adalah wali kelasmu Uzumaki Naruto."

"Baik." Balas pria itu dengan mantap.

Hinata melirik pada pria disebelah kanannya dengan pandangan tak percaya atas apa yang tengah ia alami kini.

" _Ne_ ~ _yoroshiku_ , Hyuuga- _san_."

Dan gadis itu benar-benar harus menjaga jarak dari eksistensi pria disebelahnya jika ia tidak ingin mengalami serangan jantung mendadak. Apalagi dengan senyuman meneduhkan pria itu yang mampu melemahkan hatinya.

.

.

.

.

...

..

.

~.~

.

..

...

.

.

.

.

Pria paruh baya itu menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak kala dirinya menemukan sebuah kotak persegi panjang yang tersimpan dalam tumpukan barang-barang bawaannya dari Sunagakure. Beberapa bagiannya sudah diselimuti oleh debu-debu tipis yang membuatnya secara refleks membersihkannya dengan pelan seolah barang itu rapuh yang mudah pecah. Tutupnya yang dilapisi oleh pita berwarna merah muda itu ia buka perlahan dengan menampilkan sebuah buku catatan berukuran sedang yang cukup tebal.

Kembali hati pria paruh baya itu berlabu dalam kenangan masa lalu yang penuh dengan cerita manis nan indah. Walau tak semulus yang dibayangkan, namun mereka mampu melewatinya bersama-sama hingga maut memisahkan mereka.

Hadiah pertama yang ia berikan kala ingin melamar sang istri. Itu tepatnya saat kelulusan perguruan tingginya ditambah lamarannya yang diterima disebuah perusahaan ternama yang sampai sekarang masih ia tekuni pekerjaannya.

Pria itu bukanlah seorang pria dengan tipe romantis atau apapun segala jenisnya yang mampu meluluhkan hati setiap wanita. Ia adalah seorang pria dengan tipe kaku yang sangat. Ayahnya saja sampai menggelengkan kepala mengingat sifat kaku mereka menjadi turun-temurun.

Dengan bermodalkan keberanian dan tekad, pria itu berpikir keras—cara apa yang pantas ia lakukan untuk melamar gadis pujaannya semasa di bangku perkuliahannya. Seorang gadis terhormat yang sangat baik hati yang mampu meluluhkan hati dinginnya yang sedingin es. Alhasil, satu cara sederhana terpintas oleh pria itu. Yang keesokan harinya segera pria itu lakukan—

Dengan modal meminta tolong kepada temannya untuk menyampaikan hadiahnya kepada gadis pujaannya yang didalamnya sudah terdapat satu buku catatan beserta pena dan syal berwarna merah. Tak lupa sepucuk surat yang mampu meluluhkan sang gadis pujaan.

.

.

 _Setiap hati manusia bagaikan sebuah kapal yang berlayar di lautan bebas. Dengan petunjuk kompas kemana rute yang akan mereka ambil untuk tempat berlabuh kapal mereka masing-masing._

 _Setiap harinya punya ceritanya tersendiri._

 _Seperti buku catatan yang kosong ini—sang kapal belum mendapatkan rutenya untuk mencapai pelabuhannya untuk tempatnya berlabuh. Ia masih menunggu sang kompas untuk memberinya petunjuk ataupun jawaban atas pertanyaan sulitnya ini._

 _Seperti kata para petuah dulu bahwa, seorang laki-laki tidak akan benar-benar sukses tanpa seorang wanita yang mendampinginya di sisinya._

 _Yang akan menemani hari-hari barunya yang penuh warna. Baik itu senang maupun susah._

 _Kini kapal itu sedang menunggu jawaban sang kompas di tengah lautan bebas yang membatasi pandangannya untuk menuju tempat berlabuhnya. Maukah kompas itu segera menunjukkan jawabannya agar kapal itu dapat berlabuh dengan segera?_

.

.

Tak ada yang romantis dengan kalimat kakunya—menurutnya. Namun itu justru mampu memenangkan hati gadis itu yang segera menghampiri dirinya ditengah keramaian khalayak di area universitasnya.

" _Otou-san_?"

Segera pria paruh baya itu memperbaiki raut wajahnya yang sedih dan letih digantikan dengan senyuman yang meneduhkan kepada sang putri sulung tercintanya.

" _Otou-san_ baik-baik saja?"

"Ya." Pria itu menjawab seadanya dengan senyum teduh yang masih terpatri.

Hinata tidaklah bodoh—yang sampai-sampai tidak menyadari keadaan sang ayah.

Ia tahu bahwa jauh didalamnya sang ayah kembali berduka dengan berbagai kenangan sang ayah bersama ibu mereka. Namun, Hinata tidak tahu harus melakukan apa agar sang ayah tidak terlarut dalam duka yang tak berujung ini.

"Bagaimana dengan sekolah barumu? Kau menikmatinya?" pria paruh baya itu mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraannya yang tanpa disadari oleh gadis itu. Karena nyatanya gadis itu terlarut dalam suasana cerita di sekolah barunya.

Tak disangkanya bahwa teman-teman di sekolah barunya benar-benar sangat ramah dan baik terhadapnya. Yang bahkan tak pernah ia dapat ketika berada di sekolah lamanya ketika ia masih di kota Sunagakure. Bahkan ia sangat bersemangat kala menceritakan sekolah barunya yang tentunya hal itu dapat menenangkan hati sang ayah. Tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa wajah dan sifat yang dimiliki Hinata benar-benar mirip dengan mendiang ibunya. Benar-benar mirip.

Pria itu jadi merindukan istrinya untuk kesekian kalinya yang tentunya dengan senyuman teduh di wajahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#..#

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam pelajaran sekolah telah usai. Seluruh murid bersorak ria kala bel berbunyi nyaring di segala penjuru sekolah. Sementara itu, Hinata bergegas merapikan barang-barangnya ke dalam tasnya untuk segera pulang—menyusuli teman-temannya yang sudah berhamburan keluar terlebih dahulu beberapa menit yang lalu.

Ia tadi sengaja berlama-lama di sekolahnya untuk menikmati angin musim semi di kelasnya, yang kebetulan bangku yang ia tempati berada paling ujung dan paling belakang dekat jendela, yang dengan leluasa ia dapat menikmati angin musim semi yang menyejukkan di kelasnya.

Tenten dan Ino—kedua teman barunya—sempat bersikeras untuk menunggunya dan berniat untuk pulang bersama, namun Hinata tolak dengan halus karena tidak ingin membuat temannya menunggu dirinya yang mungkin akan menghabiskan waktu yang lama. Dengan wajah memelas dan memohon tentunya—yang pada akhirnya Hinata memenangkan perdebatan kecil yang mereka lakukan.

"Hyuuga- _san_?!"

Hinata sedikit terlonjak kaget kala mendengar suara baritone laki-laki dari belakang punggungnya yang membuatnya dengan segera memutar tubuhnya menghadap laki-laki yang memanggil namanya dengan beberapa jarak yang dibuatnya. Wajahnya pucat pasih dengan kedua mata yang ketakutan memandang lelaki didepannya.

Pria itu yang melihatnya lantas tertawa pelan melihat reaksi muridnya yang sedikit berbeda dari murid-muridnya yang lain.

" _Ah_ , maaf, jika _Sensei_ mengagetkanmu~" ucap pria itu dengan mengibaskan tangannya beberapa kali pertanda bahwa gadis itu tak perlu takut dengannya.

"Baiklah, _Sensei_ kembali ke kantor dulu. _Sensei_ hanya ingin bertanya tadi kenapa kau belum pulang? _Ah_ —bagaimana perasaanmu setelah sebulan berada di sekolah dan kelas barumu? Kau menyukainya?"

Hinata terdiam seribu bahasa. Tak seharusnya ia berperilaku buruk seperti ini. Tetapi, ini juga bukan kemauannya sendiri dengan refleks yang begitu berlebihan jika berhadapan dengan laki-laki manapun. Terutama dengan pria didepannya. Yang sewaktu-waktu dapat menghentikan degup jantungnya yang selalu tak normal kala berhadapan langsung dengan pria yang menjabat sebagai guru wali kelasnya ini.

Tapi, ini sudah terlalu lama Hinata!

Gadis itu sendiri juga tidak ingin terus-terusan terjebak dalam keaadan seperti ini sampai ia menamatkan bangku sekolahnya disini.

Maka, dengan tekad yang kuat dan kepalan kedua tangan yang kuat. Gadis itu menghirup napas dalam-dalam—bermaksud untuk menjawab pertanyaan _Sensei_ nya tentang perasaannya terhadap sekolah barunya. Yang bahkan itu adalah suatu hal yang mudah dilakukan—tapi ntah kenapa terasa sulit dilakukan untuk seorang Hyuuga Hinata.

 _PUK!_

Namun, niatnya terhenti kala pria itu menepuk pelan puncak kepalanya.

"?!"

"Kau tidak perlu memaksanya, Hyuuga- _san_. Jika kau perlu bantuan, _Sensei_ akan siap membantumu."

Dan setelahnya pria itu pergi meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian di dalam kelas yang sunyi. Tak hanya itu, pria itu juga telah meninggalkan bekas telapak tangan besar yang hangat di puncak kepalanya yang menghasilkan getaran aneh di hatinya serta gelitikan aneh di perutnya. Sore itu tak ada seorangpun yang tahu, bahwa gadis itu memiliki perasaan yang aneh pada pria bersurai kuning yang menjabat sebagai gurunya—walau gadis itu sendiri tidak mengetahui arti perasaan aneh yang menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya.

Dan—untuk waktu yang telah lama terbuang, akhirnya gadis itu kembali tersenyum. Hanya senyuman kecil yang menggambarkan perasaannya saat ini dengan sekolah barunya beserta _Sensei_ bersurai kuningnya.

"Na-ru-to- _sensei_..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

~,~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gerbang besar itu terbuka—yang mempersilahkan sang mobil hitam mengkilap itu untuk memasuki pekarangan bangunan besar yang sudah terlihat tua, namun tetap elegan secara bersamaan. Salah satu penjaga di rumah itu membukakan pintu belakang mobil yang mempersilahkan sang tuannya untuk turun dari mobil pribadinya. Beberapa pelayan lainnya segera menghampiri sang pria tersebut untuk membawakan beberapa barang bawaan pria itu yang dapat dibilang cukup banyak. Sementara pria bersurai _orange_ yang sedari tadi sudah menunggu kedatangan sang pemilik rumah memilih untuk melakukan tugas sehari-harinya seperti biasa—yakni melaporkan perkembangan perusahaannya selama beberapa bulan dirinya tidak berada di Konoha serta perkembangan kegiataan di rumahnya. Walau ia sendiri juga tahu bahwa tak ada kegiatan yang istimewa dirumahnya—mengingat hari demi hari selalu sama. Namun, tetap harus ia ketahui untuk melangsungkan kenyamanan tempat ia untuk tinggal.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu perusahaan Nara telah menanamkan saham kepada kita untuk bahan-bahan di pabrik kita yang sangat membantu dalam meningkatkan jumlah pemasaran kita. Ditambah dengan kegiatan pemasaran yang sangat bagus yang dilakukan oleh Hyuuga Hiashi di perusahaan kita."

"Hyuuga Hiashi?"

"Ya, benar. Seorang karyawan pindah tugas dari Sunagakure ke Konoha. Awalnya dia juga seorang karyawan dari Konohan beberapa tahun yang lalu."

Pria itu tampak berpikir sejenak dalam perjalanannya menuju kamar pribadinya.

"Hn. Lanjutkan."

Kemudian pria disebelahnya terus memberitahukan laporan yang ia tulis selama kepergian sang tuannya sampai keduanya berada di depan kamar pribadi milik pria bersurai hitam yang memiliki perusahaan elektrik yang dikelolanya atas bantuan sang ayah tentunya yang lebih berpengalaman darinya.

 _TAP!_

"Itu saja laporan dari saya, Uchiha- _sama_. Dan ini, surat undangan untuk anda dari kepala sekolah Sanogakuen. Empat hari kedepan mereka akan mengadakan festival _Hanami_."

" _Hanami_?"

"Ya. Kepala sekolah Tsunade- _sama_ mengatakan bahwa tak ada salahnya sesekali merayakan _Hanami_ di sekolah, yang tentunya dengan kehadiran anda Uchiha- _sama_."

Pria bersurai hitam itu mengangguk, yang setelahnya diikuti oleh kepergian pria bersurai _orange_ itu.

Sasuke—pria bersurai hitam itu—berpikir sejenak untuk perkataan asisten pribadinya beberapa waktu yang lalu. Nama Hyuuga Hiashi benar-benar menggelitiki rasa penasarannya. Apalagi itu menyangkut dengan gadis bersurai _indigo_ yang sangat ia rindukan kedatangannya.

"Hinata..."

Mungkin, beberapa hari kedepan ia harus meluangkan waktunya untuk menemui gadis itu.

.

.

~.~

.

.

Sementara itu, gadis bersurai _indigo_ itu tak henti-hentinya tersenyum dengan hasil tulisan tangannya di buku tulisnya yang sesekali akan ia peluk dengan wajah yang bersemu merah. Kedua kakinya terus ia main-mainkan di kasur kecilnya yang membuat seprai kasurnya kusut akibat ulahnya.

Apalagi kalau bukan penyebabnya guru bersurai kuningnya yang selalu ia ikuti akhir-akhir ini. Kemanapun pria itu berada—jika tidak ada pelajaran—gadis itu pasti akan mengikutinya dan mengamati dari tempat yang sekiranya tidak akan diketahui oleh pria itu. Jujur, jantungnya selalu berdegup dengan kencang dengan wajah yang memerah panas. Tapi ntah kenapa ia menyukainya. Karena segala hal dari pria itu mampu menenangkan hatinya. Walau berada di dekat pria itu mampu membuatnya terkena serangan jantung mendadak, tetapi mengamati dan memperhatikan pria itu dari jauh benar-benar suatu pekerjaan yang menyenangkan tersendiri baginya.

Keinginannya adalah untuk menggapai punggung yang tegap itu yang terkadang menyimpan kerapuan tersendiri—menurut Hinata.

"Na-ru-to- _sen-sei_..."

Gadis itu memejamkan kedua matanya dengan mendekap buku tulisnya yang berisi banyak akan nama pria bersurai kuning itu—kemudian mendekapnya erat, dan ikut terlarut dalam tidurnya yang nyenyak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#.#

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari yang ditunggu telah tiba—festival _Hanami_. Beberapa dari sekolah lain juga diundang untuk menyukseskan kelangsungan acara. Dengan membuka beberapa _stand_ kecil yang dilakukan pada setiap kelas masing-masing. Anak tingkat akhir tidak ikut membuka _stand_ mengingat merekalah tim sukses yang akan menjalankan acara ini sekaligus para pelanggan yang akan menikmati _stand_ yang diadakan para _junior_ mereka. Yang tentunya gadis bersurai _indigo_ itu ikut andil.

Acara pertama adalah kata penyambutan dari kepala sekolah, kemudian dilanjuti dengan kata penyambutan dari penyumbang dana terbesar di sekolah Sanogakuen—yakni seorang pengusaha muda Uchiha. Tak ayal banyak para siswi yang ingin berjabat tangan ataupun mengambil foto bersama dengan pria berdarah Uchiha itu. Yang tentunya pria itu persilahkan untuk tetap menjaga wibawa dan tata kramanya kala acara utama telah usai.

" _Wah_... _Wah_... para gadis-gadis itu benar-benar bersemangat sekali."

Hinata terdiam kala mendengar suara yang sangat _familiar_ di telinganya. Jantungnya mulai berdegup kencang kembali kala eksistensi pria bersurai kuning itu berada disebelahnya. Bernapaspun sedikit sulit ia lakukan.

"Bukankah aku tak kala tampannya dengan pria Uchiha itu?"

Dan satu kalimat itu benar-benar mampu membuat gadis itu tertawa pelan. Naruto yang melihatnya benar-benar cemberut sampai-sampai ia mengerucutkan bibirnya kedepan.

"Kau mulai menertawakan aku, Hyuuga- _san_. Apakah aku tidak pantas untuk setampan itu~"

Hinata sedikit panik, namun tawanya masih tak kunjung reda. Ada sedikit rasa penyesalan di hatinya karena telah membuat pria itu kesal.

" _A-ah_ —tidak _Sensei_. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu—"

"Lalu apa? Lihatlah kau menertawakan aku seperti itu." Pria itu berucap dengan memicingkan matanya menghadap ke arah gadis disampingnya.

" _A-ah_ —bukan begitu _Sensei_. A-aku hanya heran saja..."

"Heran?"

"Y-ya. Heran. Kenapa _Sensei_ musti berkata seperti itu. Padahal _Sensei_ lebih tampan dari laki-laki manapun, dan aku menyukai itu."

 _Eh_?! Ini pernyataankah?!

Naruto terdiam. Apalagi Hinata.

Keduanya benar-benar tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Wajah gadis itu benar-benar sudah memerah seperti tomat. Sementara wajah pria bersurai kuning itu tak kalah samanya dengan gadis itu. Ia sendiri juga bingung, kenapa merasakan hal yang tak seharusnya terhadap siswinya sendiri. Jujur, ia juga merasakan nyaman ketika berada dekat dengan siswi bersurai _indigo_ ini, apalagi kala siswi itu selalu mengikutinya kemanapun ia melangkah. Bohong jika Naruto tidak mengetahui Hinata yang selalu mengekorinya.

Tapi—ini tidak boleh. Guru dan murid tak seharusnya—

" _S-sensei_... a-aku..."

"Hinata."

"?!"

Itu bukan suara Naruto—melainkan seseorang yang kini menghampiri keduanya yang sedang berada di belakang aula. Hinata menolehkan wajahnya, begitu juga dengan Naruto. Menatap seorang pria Uchiha dengan kebingungan yang kentara.

"Naruto- _Sensei_ , anda dipanggil kepala sekolah."

" _Ah_ —ya. Aku permisi dulu Uchiha- _san_ , Hyuuga- _san_."

Dan pria Uchiha itu pun akhirnya dapat berdua dengan leluasa dengan gadis Hyuuga didepannya.

Sasuke tahu bahwa gadis itu benar-benar dalam keadaan takut yang kentara. Terlihat dari wajahnya yang sedikit pucat serta jarak yang terbentang luas diantara mereka. Keadaan seperti ini lagi-lagi terulang kembali. Tapi bukan Uchiha namanya jika ia tidak dapat mengatur emosinya dengan baik. Apalagi hatinya sangat kesal kala mengetahui gadis didepannya dapat berbicara dengan leluasa dengan pria bersurai kuning tadi. Sasuke sudah menyadari keberadaan Hinata di sekolah ini empat hari yang lalu kala Juugo—asistennya—mengatakan bahwa Hyuuga Hiashi kembali ke Konoha dan pindah tugas ke kantor pusat di perusahaannya, yang dengan segera pria itu menyelidiki dimana gadis itu sekarang bersekolah.

Baiklah—pria itu tidak ingin bermain kucing-kucingan seperti dulu lagi saat pertemuan pertama mereka. Mungkin, kesabarannya sudah cukup untuk waktu yang selama ini, jadi lebih baik ia langsung saja ke intinya.

"Ikutlah denganku Hinata. Dan kuharap kau tidak melakukan penolakan terhadapku."

Bibir Hinata keluh. Kedua matanya membola, wajahnya memucat. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi pelipisnya.

Ia tidak tahu pria Uchiha didepannya—tapi kenapa pria ini mengetahuinya? Dan lagi, kenapa pria Uchiha didepannya ini mengintimidasinya seperti ini? Apa salahnya?

Sementara itu Sasuke hanya tersenyum lembut dengan menyimpan teror yang sangat kepada Hinata dibalik senyum palsunya itu.

.

.

.

TBC.

.

.

.

 _ **A/N :**_ **Kembali saya dengan fanfic yang tak kala gajenya kali ini dengan tema pasaran dan ide pasaran. Kepada para** _ **readers**_ **yang telah mengunjungi fic ini, saya ucapkan—Terima kasih. ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

 **Sick Love** **Oh-MinMin**

.

.

 _~...~_

 _Salju mulai turun menyelimuti kota Konoha—meninggalkan kesan dingin yang sangat di tubuh. Terutama pada gadis kecil manis dengan surai indigo pendeknya. Ditambah dengan kehadiran seseorang yang sangat menakutkan baginya—membuatnya semakin erat mencengkram belakang mantel yang dikenakan sang ayah seraya bersembunyi dibalik tubuh besar sang ayah. Sementara pemuda didepannya yang mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu hanya menatap tak percaya. Apakah wajahnya sangat mengerikan sehingga gadis itu benar-benar takut kepadanya?_

" _Hinata-chan... jangan seperti itu kepada tamu kita. Ayo, sini bersama kaa-san dan beri salam pada Itachi-nii dan Sasuke-nii."_

 _Wanita Hyuuga itu berusaha membujuk sang anak agar keluar dari persembunyiannya dibalik sang ayah dan memberi isyarat bahwa gadis kecil itu tidak perlu takut pada kedua pemuda yang sedang mengunjungi kediaman mereka saat ini._

" _Hei, otouto—wajahmu mungkin terlalu mengerikan sehingga Hinata-chan takut kepada kita~ kau benar-benar membuat masalah.." Dan perkataan Itachi barusan sukses dihadiahi tatapan membunuh dari Sasuke dan aura mencekam yang mengerikan—yang hal itu justru sukses juga membuat gadis kecil itu semakin takut._

 _Itachi yang merasa dirinya mendapatkan masalah dari adiknya yang berbeda usia lima tahun darinya segera mengalihkan pembicaraannya kepada gadis kecil didepannya yang masih senantiasa bersembunyi dibalik sang ayah tercinta._

" _Ne~ Hinata-chan... apa kabar? Nii-chan sudah lama ingin bertemu denganmu." Ucap Itachi dengan senyuman meneduhkan bagi hati gadis kecil itu yang mampu membuat gadis kecil itu berani menatap Itachi dengan pandangan polosnya yang sangat menggemas di mata Itachi._

 _Dengan perlahan Itachi mengelus puncak kepala Hinata untuk mengambil hati gadis itu agar gadis kecil itu tidak perlu takut kepadanya beserta adiknya. Melihat Hinata yang mulai tidak takut kepadanya—Itachi mengisyaratkan kepada Sasuke untuk ikut bergabung bersamanya. Awalnya Sasuke malas dan ragu, namun ia turuti. Rasa kesal yang sebelumnya dari perlakuan Hinata masih membekas pada dirinya. Ia tahu, bahwa wajahnya seseram penyihir es yang akan membunuh orang dalam sekejap dengan tatapan tajamnya, tapi tidak begitu juga gadis kecil itu memperlakukannya seperti ini._

 _Berusaha mengenyahkan rasa kesal dan malas pada dirinya—Sasuke pun berjongkok di depan Hinata dengan menatap kedua mata gadis itu dalam. Semula Sasuke ingin menakut-nakuti gadis itu dengan tatapan tajamnya, namun ia urung kala gadis itu menyentuh pipi kirinya dengan tangan kanan gadis itu. Hanya sebentar—yang setelahnya gadis itu kembali bersembunyi dibalik tubuh besar sang ayah._

 _Sasuke yang saat itu berusia lima belas tahun dibuat cengo oleh sikap Hinata yang berusia lima tahun. Pasalnya gadis didepannya diam-diam melemparkan senyum manis kepadanya tanpa sepengetahuan yang lain yang kembali larut dalam perbincangan mereka perihal kepindahan mereka ke Sunagakure._

 _Yah—Hiashi yang merupakan orang kepercayaan Fugaku dipindah tugaskan ke kantor cabang perusahaan Uchiha yang ada di Sunagakure beserta Itachi untuk merintis kantor cabang mereka yang ada disana._

 _~...~_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mobil hitam itu berhenti tepat di depan gerbang sekolah yang menjulang tinggi, yang kemudian disusul dengan turunnya seorang pria jangkung dengan surai hitamnya. Melihat hal itu, Tsunade—selaku kepala sekolah—lantas menghampiri pria tersebut dan mempersilahkannya masuk serta menggiringnya ke dalam aula.

Dalam perjalanannya—Sasuke dapat melihat Hinata yang sedang berdiri bersama para murid lainnya yang seangkatan dengan gadis itu di dalam aula. Setelahnya pria itu duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan untuknya, dan mengikuti acara pembukaan sampai selesai.

.

.

.

Setelah usai acara pembukaan—seluruh murid dan para tamu undangan berhamburan keluar menikmati acara masing-masing yang telah dipersembahkan dari beberapa murid kelas tiga dan _stand_ - _stand_ kecil yang dipersembahkan beberapa murid kelas dua dan kelas satu. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke—pria itu melangkahkan kedua kakinya untuk menghampiri gadis bersurai _indigo_ itu yang kini tengah berada di belakang aula. Namun ia urung kala dirinya terjebak dengan siswi-siswi genit yang mengerubunginya. Walau begitu kedua matanya terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik gadis itu yang kini keberadaannya tidak lagi seorang diri seperti tadi.

Sedikit heran tentunya ia rasakan kala gadis itu mampu terlibat dalam obrolan ringan dengan seorang pria bersurai kuning yang ia ketahui menjabat sebagai guru bahasa Inggris dan wali kelasnya itu—mengingat gadis itu memiliki kelainan tersendiri terhadap laki-laki, menurutnya.

Ditambah dengan gadis itu yang mampu tertawa lepas dengan pria itu benar-benar suatu hal yang langkah. Satu hal yang dapat ia simpulkan—pria bersurai kuning itu berhasil mendapatkan hati gadis itu. Masalahnya disini adalah perasaan yang seperti apa yang telah ia ambil dari Hinata?

Dengan perlahan ia mengundur diri dari siswi-siswi itu yang tentu saja meninggalkan kekecewaan di hati para siswi itu yang masih ingin berlama-lama lebih dengan seorang pria Uchiha yang sangat tampan itu.

Tak perlu waktu lama, kedua kaki jenjangnya mampu menjangkau tempat keberadaan Hinata dengan cepat dengan senyuman tenang yang ia lemparkan pada Hinata setelah berhasil mengalihkan pandangan gadis itu dengan cara memanggil nama gadis itu.

"Naruto- _Sensei_ , anda dipanggil kepala sekolah."

Dan—tak ada yang lebih ia senangi lagi ketika dirinya berhasil berduaan saja dengan Hinata tanpa ada satupun makhluk yang mengganggu mereka.

Tapi satu hal yang sangat ia tidak suka—reaksi itu. Lagi-lagi. Tak bisakah gadis itu bersikap normal terhadapnya seperti bersama pria bersurai kuning tadi barusan? Kesal tentu menyelubungi hati Uchiha muda itu yang kini berusia dua puluh tujuh tahun. Rasanya gadis itu benar-benar telah berlaku tidak adil dengannya.

Baiklah—Sasuke rasa ini sudah cukup, dan ia tidak ingin bermain kucing-kucingan seperti dulu lagi saat pertemuan pertama mereka. Ditambah dengan keberadaannya yang selalu diabaikan oleh Hinata. Jadi, lebih baik ia langsung saja ke intinya.

"Ikutlah denganku Hinata. Dan kuharap kau tidak melakukan penolakan terhadapku."

 _Yah_ —sedikit tekanan dalam kalimatnya dan senyuman yang ia tujukan pada gadis itu tidak apa-apa, bukan? Jika gadis itu mau menurutinya. Tentu ia lakukan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _~...~_

 _Pemuda itu merasa kesal dan tidak suka kala mengetahui hanya kakaknya saja yang pergi ke Sunagakure bersama keluarga gadis itu. Ini benar-benar tidak adil. Pemuda itu baru saja menyukai gadis kecil manis itu dan kini gadis itu malah harus pergi dari kehidupannya? Oh—bahkan dia belum bisa mengajak gadis kecil itu untuk bermain-main bersamanya, seperti mengajaknya ke kediamannya, jalan-jalan ke taman, dan lain sebagainya._

 _Rasanya—Sasuke benar-benar frustasi berat._

" _Ne~ otouto~ kenapa tampangmu mengerikan seperti itu? Kupikir sekarang kau benar-benar mirip penyihir es yang menakutkan~"_

 _Dan lagi—hal yang paling menyebalkan adalah ketika kakaknya tahu kapan dan dimana waktu yang tepat untuk mempermainkan dan menggoda perasaannya. Sungguh ingin sekali rasanya ia mengubur kakaknya hidup-hidup ke dalam sumur yang dalam agar kakaknya tidak dapat menjahilinya lagi seperti ini. Tapi—rasa-rasanya itu tidak mungkin. Sasuke bukanlah seorang psikopat yang mengerikan seperti itu, walau tampangnya menjanjikan._

 _Maka, dengan perasaan berat nan enggan ia merelakan gadis itu untuk pergi yang tentunya tanpa sepengetahuan yang lainnya._

 _Yah—tanpa sepengetahuan yang lainnya, hanya ia dan Tuhan yang tahu. Apalagi kala gadis itu tersenyum manis kepadanya dibalik punggung sang ayah—benar-benar menggemaskan._

 _Hah—Hinata~ kau benar-benar membuat hati seorang Uchiha Sasuke uring-uringan._

 _~...~_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hening—tak ada suara. Keduanya lebih memilih diam daripada berusaha bersusah payah untuk mencari topik pembicaraan yang menyenangkan. _Toh_ —keduanya lebih nyaman seperti ini. Sasuke yang menikmati kebersamaannya bersama Hinata—pada akhirnya. Dan Hinata yang berusaha menebak-nebak jalan pikir pria didepannya yang sedang berjalan memunggunginya.

 _Yah_ —memunggunginya. Hinata terlalu takut berada dengan jarak terlalu dekat dengan pria Uchiha didepannya. Pasalnya ia benar-benar tidak mengenal pria itu dan lagi—ia tetap harus menjaga sikapnya terhadap pria itu, walau pria itu terkesan tipe pria pengintimidasi. Tapi—biarlah. _Toh_ —pria Uchiha itu juga tidak berbuat jahat kepadanya. Hanya mengajaknya jalan-jalan mengitari seluruh pekarangan gedung sekolah—yang bahkan Hinata sendiri tidak begitu tahu tentang sekolahnya, walau ia sudah sebulan lebih berada di sekolah ini.

Tapi—ngomong-ngomong tentang sekolah—gadis itu jadi teringat akan sosok pria bersurai kuning yang kini tak terlihat oleh indra penglihatannya. Keberadaannya yang tanpa disisinya membuatnya merasakan kehampaan tersendiri di hatinya. Entah bagaimana—dirinya merindukan pria itu yang bahkan mereka belum ada satu jam untuk berpisah.

Bahkan ketika gadis itu mengitari taman belakang sekolah—sosok pria bersurai kuning itu seolah berada disana, dengan bekal yang biasa pria itu bawa. Tak lupa dirinya yang selalu mengawasi dan mengintai pria itu di balik pohon besar nan rindang disana.

Tapi—betapa cerobohnya dirimu Hinata yang dengan mudahnya melupakan keberadaan pria berdarah Uchiha itu yang mengakibatkanmu menubruk punggung lebarnya yang sukses membuatmu jantungan bukan main.

"A-a...m-maafkan aku U-uchiha- _san_!"

Wajah gadis itu pucat sekaligus keringat dingin. Ia takut pria itu akan memarahinya atau apalah itu—sampai-sampai gadis itu menutupkan kedua matanya erat dengan kedua tangannya yang ia katup dan ia remas dengan kuat.

Sasuke tidak mempedulikannya.

Pria itu terdiam cukup lama—hingga pada akhirnya pria itu berbalik dan menghadap pada gadis bersurai _indigo_ yang awalnya berada dibelakangnya.

"Hinata—menikahlah denganku."

"Ee?!"

Hinata terdiam—atau lebih tepatnya bibirnya mendadak kaku. Kedua matanya bahkan membola dengan besar.

Gadis itu mencoba berpikir bahwa apa yang ia dengar salah—atau pria itu salah ngomong atau yang lainnya. Namun, itu semua ia tepis kala pria itu memeluknya dengan perlahan. Membawanya kedalam pelukan hangat pria itu. Dengan perlakuan yang sangat lembut yang seolah-olah dirinya sangat rapuh dan mudah pecah sewaktu-waktu. Dan dengan perlahan juga jantung gadis itu berdetak dengan cepat. Bukan karena takut—tapi sesuatu yang aneh yang menjalari seluruh tubuhnya. Bahkan wajahnya kini benar-benar memanas hingga kepalanya terasa berdenyut dengan kuat. Namun, entah kenapa itu semua terasa menyenangkan dan nyaman secara bersamaan. Hingga gadis itu memejamkan kedua matanya dan membiarkan pria itu memeluknya dengan lebih lama.

 _Oh—Hinata...apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _~...~_

 _Ini sudah tiga tahun lamanya—dan pemuda Uchiha itu masih tetap saja mengingat gadis kecilnya yang telah pergi bersama separoh jiwanya. Ouch—mungkin ini terlalu berlebihan, tapi—rasanya Uchiha bungsu itu seperti pedofil, saja?! Jangan salahkan Sasuke—salahkan saja Hinata yang seenaknya melemparkan senyum malu-malu kepadanya yang membuat jantungnya jungkir-balik bukan main. Dan itu menjadi malahpetaka buatnya. Gadis itu harus membayar semua perbuatannya! Tapi dengan apa coba, Sasuke~?_

 _Kau malah melemparkan semua kesalahan pada gadis kecil nan lugu itu yang tidak tahu apa-apa akibat perasaanmu yang tak lazim itu. Tidakkah kau kasihan pada gadis itu?_

" _Kau ingin ke Suna?"_

 _Itu suara sang ayah._

" _Bukankah dua minggu lagi kau akan ujian akhir, Sasuke-kun?"_

 _Itu suara sang ibu._

 _Pemuda Uchiha itu memijit ujung pangkal hidungnya untuk menghilangkan penat dikepalanya yang tak kunjung hilang—efek bayangan gadis kecil itu yang selalu menghantuinya dan pertanyaan beruntun dari kedua orang tuanya._

 _Menghela napas lelah tentu ia lakukan—berharap dapat menghilangkan beban berat yang tiba-tiba ia pikul._

" _Aku—hanya ingin mencari udara segar, otousan, okaasan."_

 _Akhirnya Sasuke dapat menjelaskan alasan perihal ia ingin pergi—walau sedikit tak logis, dan Sasuke tahu itu._

" _Mencari udara segar?"_

 _Bahkan Fugaku dan Mikoto pun tak mampu lepas untuk tidak membeo secara bersamaan akibat alasan Sasuke yang sungguh mengerikan dan jelek._

 _Jujur, pemuda itu tidak tahu lagi harus mencari alasan apa yang lebih logis—karena yang ada di pikirannya adalah segera ke Suna dan menemui gadis kecil itu yang sudah membuatnya tiga tahun suntuk dan uring-uringan._

 _Fugaku dan Mikoto saling menatap dan memandang—bertanya-tanya permasalahan apa yang sedang dimiliki sang anak, namun keduanya juga tak mendapatkan jawabannya. Yang alhasil keduanya mengizinkan pemuda itu untuk segera berangkat ke Suna di hari itu juga dengan kereta listrik ekspress._

 _Pemuda Uchiha itu senang bukan main kala dirinya akan segera menemui Hinatanya—gadis kecilnya. Dan menghilangkan rasa menyesakkan ini yang sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya ia pendam. Membayangkan hal apa saja yang akan ia lakukan bersama Hinatanya—membuatnya tersenyum-senyum dengan sendirinya._

 _Tapi—satu hal yang ia sesali._

 _Setibanya disana—Hinatanya tidak lagi mengenalnya. Gadis itu telah melupakannya bahkan mengabaikannya. Hal yang ia rutuki karena ia tidak bertindak lebih cepat hingga gadis itu tidak mengenalnya kembali, yang tentunya dengan pandangan takut gadis itu terhadapnya dan enggan berada dekat dengannya._

 _Sakit hati tentu pemuda itu rasakan._

 _Kekecewaan._

 _Dan kesedihan._

 _Dan pada akhirnya pemuda itu pulang dengan kehampaan dan kesakitan yang nyata._

 _Menghamburkan tubuhnya pada kasur besarnya. Yang setelahnya ia tertawa miris dengan diselingi air matanya yang mengalir dengan perlahan._

 _Tak adakah yang lebih menyedihkan dan memaluhkan dari ini?_

 _Rasanya pemuda itu seperti pecundang._

 _Dan lagi—gadis itu benar-benar pandai memainkan perasaannya. Bahkan menjungkir-balikkan perasaannya seperti ini._

 _Saat itu juga—pemuda itu berusaha mulai melupakan gadis kecil itu dengan kesenangan yang ia buat sendiri. Apapun itu—yang terpenting bayangan akan gadis kecil itu menghilang darinya._

 _Berhasilkah?_

 _Tidak._

 _Bahkan pemuda itu menyesalinya. Hingga tahun ke-empat kala percobaannya untuk melupakan gadis itu—ia benar-benar gagal total. Dan menyerah._

 _Yang pada akhirnya—ia kembali mengunjungi dan memerhatikan gadis itu secara diam-diam. Hingga gadis itu tumbuh sebagai gadis remaja yang sangat memikat hatinya._

 _~...~_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hinata..."

Gadis itu tidak menjawab ataupun merespon seperti tadi karena ia tahu bahwa pria yang memeluknya ini tidak akan ada habisnya untuk menyebut-nyebut dan mengulang-ngulang namanya seperti ini.

"Hinata..."

"Hinata..."

Perlahan namun pasti. Gadis itu terbawa oleh arus yang sengaja sudah pria itu susun dengan apik. Terjerumus oleh cinta yang menyakitkan. Yang untuk kembali pun tidak akan bisa gadis itu lakukan.

"Akan kubuat kau menjadi milikku seutuhnya."

.

.

TBC.

.

.

 _ **A/N:**_ ***ngelirikkeatas*...! *garuk-garukkepala*..! entahlah min gk tahu harus ngomong apa untuk chap-2 ini. Tapi—terima kasih buat yang sudah mangkir—mampir—plus review...^^**


End file.
